


We Meet Again

by Anarchyinplasma



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Kinda AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: The Infinite forest is capable of many things, both terrible and wondrous.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny)
Kudos: 6





	We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this is not how the forest works, it's just an idea I had laying around that I decided to play about with.

Of all the weird places in the solar system, the infinite forest definitely ranked as one of the strangest in Arcturus’ opinion. The whole system was just odd, simulated realities folding in and out of each other inside a planet-size computer was enough to make even Gheritt’s head spin, let alone his own; and even if Osiris had claimed the forest as his own, he was, for lack of a better term, still working out some difficulties with the lease.

Which brought Arcturus to his current situation. Sprinting away from a collapsing branch of the forest’s simulated distant past and attempting to leap a chasm that didn’t so much classify as “deep” rather than simply huge beyond comprehension. He landed with a roll and brought his cannon up to murder a vex when a flicker of movement on a set of neighboring platforms caught his eye.

A fireteam, dressed similarly to his own, except the hunter, who is wreathed a swirling green cloak as she wrenches a bolt of lightning from the sky and uses it to bisect a goblin from shoulder to hip before moving on to carve a minotaur into uneven chunks of molten slag with long, swirling strokes.

Arcturus knows that move. It’s been five hundred and twenty-eight years since he’s last seen it. But he knows it like the back of his hand.

Within a second he’s shouting at Callahan and Sagira to get him a path to them. Screaming his voice hoarse in mere moments with his urgency. Then he sprints off like a maniac, heedless of any vex on his new route as his feet slip and slide over rough stone and loose dirt.  
“Hey!” He screams at the hunter he’s running towards, “Hey! HEY!”

She turns to him, blonde hair flowing loose from the cowl of her hood, and he sees that for one, her face is exactly as he remembers it, and two, she hasn’t caught the minotaur that just teleported behind her. He reacts without thinking.

A gravity well spins between his fingers, lengthening into his signature double-helix ribbon of amethyst and twineing itself into an arrow as his bow forms in his offhand, all sleek curves and lethal precision. He takes a leap from the last stone as the penultimate step in his bridge gives way to blank air.

He pushes off from bare air once, then again to get some height, before nocking his arrow and firing where he’s been aiming the whole time. He hopes it’s as instinctive for her as it is for him. If not, he’ll be paying his tab rather sooner than he expected.

The arrow spirals towards the other hunter’s chest, and she spins to the left as Arcturus lands with a quiet scuffle and his arrow spears through the radiolarian pod of the minotaur and starts to vaporise it’s vital fluid. It’s only as the hulking bronze machine falls to the ground that he rolls his eyes and says  
“So, still not wearing a helmet?” She raises an eyebrow at him and scoffs.  
“Have we met befo-” and Arcturus yanks off his helmet before she can finish that sentence. Blue eyes meet orange, and then the woman who can only be Angéle throws her arms around his neck and kisses him for all she’s worth.

Arcturus feels her smile against his lips and grins back as they break apart and rest their foreheads together. After a moment she hooks a finger into the hem of his cloak and drags it inside out to check the reference number.  
“Is this mine?” Arcturus has the decency to blush for a moment.  
“Maybe.” Angéle rolls her eyes.  
“Bloody sap.” She kisses him again.

Arcturus can’t find it in his heart to object.


End file.
